


The Taste of Blueberries

by Faize



Category: Star Ocean, Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faize/pseuds/Faize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taste of blue permeated his senses. It tasted wrong. Far too strong for such a simple drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain this. I might also continue this, idk. I'll probably update in either two days or six months. Comment if you like. :)

The taste of blue permeated his senses.  
  
The lady from the inn told him it was the capital’s finest drink, something every traveler should try at least on a visit.  
  
The temperature was sweltering as he woke up, despite the autumnal breeze. The wood was pulsing with some unknown rhythm before him. He swayed to his feet, balance an uncertainty. Throat dry, he wished for some more of that drink. Where was everyone? Bacchus wasn’t at his resting spot, not that he could tell much with all the spots in his eyes. Must still be tired. He checked in the next room, finding a green smear attending to a cooler blue one. Faize must be checking up on Reimi. He felt like taking off all his clothes but couldn’t find a reason. Maybe…he was ill? He’d never really been ill before. It smelled like blue…His eyes flickered to the blobs of light in the room. It seemed distant.  
  
“Edge! Good morning.” Faize spoke in a warm tone. He couldn’t make out his facial expression.  
  
“Good morning.” He said, head bobbing slightly.  
  
“Reimi’s disease has progressed by approximately 3 centimeters. Getting council with the king is imperative.”  
  
“Right…We have to go help the knights find the sand bird…Where is Bacchus?” Edge questioned.  
  
“Right now he is currently accompanying Miss Lymle and Miss Meracle on errands.”  
  
“Oh. That’s good.”  
  
He took a few steps towards the window. The floor embraced him without his awareness.  
  
“Captain!” He felt thin hands at his side, Faize whispering softly to him.  
  
“Edge you do not look well.”  
  
The floor was throbbing. Edge agreed with Faize. Something was wrong…  
  
“My throat…Faize. Do you think I’ll be able to get some water or…is that a bad idea?”  
  
“Here captain, I’ll get you some water, but right now let me help you up.” He pulled gently on Edge’s limbs.  
  
“O-okay…” He pulled himself up mostly through Faize’s effort and stumbled into the next room. He faintly heard Faize ramble about not wanting to contaminate Reimi with any additional illnesses. Any of Edge’s protests were promptly interrupted by the softness of the bed he fell into. He could feel the heat conflicting with the comfort of the bed, causing sweat to wick onto his forehead. Faize’s outline briefly disappeared before reappearing with what he assumed was a glass of water.  
  
He tried to sit up but couldn’t he somehow no longer had the strength. Faize expertly pulled him up into a sitting up position.  
  
“Here…” He murmured, pressing the glass against Edge’s lips.  
  
Edge drank greedily, savoring the coolness inside his throat. Faize was amazing, too sweet for words. Edge found himself somewhat embarrassed between the water and the heat of his skin.  
  
“Hot…” he muttered, an empty glass before him.  
  
Faize set the glass down on the table next to him before laying Edge back into the pillow.  
  
“Hot…”  
  
“Do you need me to help you remove your armor?” Faize asked.  
  
“Yeah, I think so.”  
  
Faize unclasped the hinges and pulled the armor gently above Edge’s head, releasing much of the heat that clung to the captain’s body.  
Edge exhaled in surprise as the air touched his skin.  
  
"Th-thank you." Edge stuttered.  
  
"Anything to alleviate your pain. " Faize stated cooly.

  


Edge felt better already.


End file.
